Merry Xmas
by Liittle-B
Summary: Noël 2009. Booth et Brennan sont seuls pour les fêtes... Enfin, avant qu'un agent spécial déguisé en Père Noël ne vienne rendre visite à sa partenaire pour finir la nuit sans déguisement...


**Bonjour à tous (enfin que je dis tous c'est plutôt toi lecteur derrière ton écran... ) j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon et que le Père Noël a été généreux malgré la crise ^^ Voulant apporté ma petite contribution j'ai décidé de poster un nouvel OS pour ces fêtes de fin d'année. Certes il est un peu loufoque mais ça c'est parce que c'était un cadeau pour une fille un peu loufoque également qui ma donné pour seules indications le couple, la période de Noël et la phrase en italique... Donc voilà le résultat, une petite fic assez éloignée du caractère de nos personnages favoris mais qui vous plaira tout de même j'espère. Sur ce j'arrête mon blablatage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Merry Xmas !**

Noël. Quand ils entendent ce mot, certaines personnes pensent à Jésus. A leur famille. Au Père Noël et ses lutins. Aux cadeaux. A la joie. La bonne humeur et j'en passe. D'autres pensent déprime, suicide, meurtre et donc cadavre. Ne cherchez pas, ce que je raconte n'a ni queue ni tête. En fait c'était juste une façon d'introduire une anthropologue solitaire et un agent du FBI attristé. Parce que si l'année précédente, la dite anthropologue avait passé Noël en famille tout comme son partenaire qui avait eu droit au réveillon avec son fils, cette année-ci, ils se retrouvaient seuls. Chacun de leur côté. Au début de la soirée du moins. Car comme chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il savait où la trouver. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que l'agent (très ?) spécial du FBI, j'ai nommé Seeley Booth, se dirigea vers l'Institut Jefferson. Les couloirs étaient évidemment vides. La soirée organisée par l'institut s'était terminée quelques heures auparavant et tout le monde était rentré fêter dignement la deux-mille-neuvième naissance du petit Jésus (qui est né à la fin du printemps selon sa partenaire je le rappelle).

Mais comme l'agent s'y attendait, une irrésistible anthropologue résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur (qui se trouve être ce que vous voulez…). Alors la jeune Temperance Brennan passait sa soirée dans son bureau, étudiant quelques restes. Human or animal, that's the question. Et elle comptait bien y répondre. Du moins, avant que son partenaire n'arrive. Ce dernier se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence. La première réaction du Docteur quand elle leva la tête fut d'éclater de rire. En effet, voir Booth affublé d'un déguisement rouge et blanc, resserré par une ceinture noire, était amusant. Pour le spectateur en tout cas. C'était moins sûr pour l'acteur, mais passons.

- Comme je savais que nous serions tous les deux seuls pour le réveillon, j'ai préféré qu'on soit seuls ensemble. Et voyant sur quoi tu travailles, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eut cette idée. Alors avant de protester tu viens poser tes jolies petites fesses sur le canapé ci-présent pendant que je vais chercher le sapin que j'ai repéré dans le bureau d'Angie. Pendant ce temps-là, tu me débarrasses la table, débouches la bouteille de champagne et choisis ce que tu veux manger dans le sac posé à tes pieds.

- A vos ordres chef, fit Brennan, ne songeant même plus à répliquer depuis que son partenaire avait insinué qu'elle avait de jolies fesses.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux amis riaient à gorge déployée en finissant de manger leur repas thaï à la baguette. Chose rendue compliquée par la forte quantité d'alcool présente dans leur sang. Alcool qui commençait à faire disparaitre toutes les inhibitions des deux personnes présentes qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées sur le canapé. D'ailleurs, Brennan venait se s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de l'agent du FBI.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais jamais pensé que le Père Noël pouvait être aussi sexy. D'ailleurs le Père Noël ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aussi craquant. Il devrait avoir un gros ventre, une barbe blanche hideuse et des lunettes affreuses. Pas un sourire irrésistible, des yeux aussi pétillants et un corps de rêve. Ça devrait être interdit.

Au cours de son discours ô combien passionnant, la jeune femme avait avancé ses lèvres tout près de celles du Père Noël si craquant. Père Noël qui ne tarda pas à lier leurs bouches par un tendre baiser qui devint vite fougueux. Et avant que l'agent n'ai eut le temps de dire « Bones », sa chemise avait volé dans la pièce et son pantalon l'avait rejoint dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Brennan en profita pour découvrir le corps de son partenaire du bout des lèvres. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de remonter au visage de l'agent qui s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et inversa les rôles. Tout en continuant d'embrasser la jeune femme, Booth passa les mains sous son chemisier et entreprit de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Puis il descendit lentement ses mains qui ouvrirent le jean pendant que sa bouche trouvait sa place dans le cou délicat de l'anthropologue. Mais alors que les deux partenaires fous de désir allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure un claquement de porte les interrompit. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une jeune fille blonde s'enfuir en courant. Booth retrouvant ses réflexes d'agent bondit hors du bureau mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta aussi sec. En face de lui se trouvait une photo géante de lui et Brenan en train de s'embrasser… assez passionnément ! En légende on pouvait lire : « Le moment tant attendu par toute l'équipe de fouines du Jeffersonian et quelques autres fans. » Et en plus petit on pouvait voir une inscription française : « _Vive l'OM. Et je porte une culotte avec écrit Sweetie dessus._ » Booth ne parlant pas un mot de la langue de Molière appela sa partenaire à l'aide qui accourut le chemisier grand ouvert. Elle s'empressa de traduire mais cela n'aida pas vraiment à la compréhension de la phrase… D'autant plus que pour tout avouer, ces jeunes gens aux yeux pétillants ne repensaient qu'au moment qu'illustrait la photo et surtout à ce qui avait suivit. Ce fut Booth qui craqua le premier et se retourna pour se jeter sur sa partenaire qui s'empressa de répondre à son étreinte. Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers le canapé qu'ils venaient de quitter et cette fois personne ne les arrêterait…

Le lendemain matin, une jeune brune pénétra dans l'institut. N'ayant pas trouvé sa meilleure amie chez elle, Angela s'était empressée de venir au Jeffersonian pour enguirlander l'anthropologue. C'est dire qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle tomba sur la superbe photo qui trônait au-dessus des tables d'autopsie. Elle manqua la crise cardiaque lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à l'intérieur du bureau de son amie. En effet, deux corps nus enlacés dormaient sur le canapé présent dans le dit bureau. Angela y entra et avec un raclement de gorge sonore réveilla les deux amants.

- Désolée pour cette interruption mais les agents de sécurité ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et j'ai comme dans l'idée que vous n'apprécieriez pas qu'ils vous trouvent dans cette tenue, déclara l'artiste. Sur ce je vous laisse à vos occupations et Joyeux Noël.

Angela était à peine partie que Booth se rendormit. Sa partenaire avait quand à elle retrouvé l'esprit et se hâta donc de s'habiller avant d'aller décrocher la photo. Puis elle secoua Booth mais rien n'y fit, il dormait à poings fermés. La jeune femme se mit alors à la recherche d'un seau d'eau qui se vida 'malencontreusement' sur l'agent du FBI qui hurla. Brennan le regardait l'air satisfait.

- Dépêche toi de t'habiller et rejoins moi à mon appart, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Je… oui d'accord. A tout de suite, bredouilla Seeley alors que sa partenaire s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Booth sonnait à la porte de l'anthropologue :

- Hey Bones ! cria-t-il à la porte toujours fermée.

- Booth ! C'est ouvert, entre, je finis de prendre ma douche et j'arrive ! entendit-il à travers le bois. Il pénétra donc dans l'appartement et voyant la photo de leur baiser déplier sur la table du salon il ne résista pas et partit vers la salle de bain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Brennan en le voyant se déshabiller à travers le rideau transparent.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher avant de venir, se contenta de répondre l'agent en écartant le rideau et rejoignant sa partenaire. Cette dernière, tout sourire, l'accueillit d'un doux baiser qui se fit vite plus intense.

Ce qu'ils firent ensuite ne nous regarde pas. (Pas plus que ce qu'ils firent dans la chambre le lendemain, dans le salon soir suivant, dans la voiture de Booth la semaine d'après).

Toujours est-il qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Angela est une meilleure amie très heureuse alors que Booth et Brennan se disputent encore une fois dans la voiture qui les mène à la scène du nouveau crime qu'ils vont devoir élucider…

* * *

**Avant de vous abandonner je tenais à vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël (en retard) et une bonne année (en avance... c'est pas bien je sais mais je sais pas quand je pposterai la prochaine fic alors bon ^^). **

**Et si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une petite review ça me ferait très très très plaisir. **

**Bises à tous, Little-B**


End file.
